Around The Blue
by Chamcha
Summary: Kumpulan oneshot tentang bagaimana orang-orang disekitar Kuroko pertama kali mengenal atau bertemu dengannya. Merupakan bagian dari Moonlight Miracle, tapi bisa dibaca terpisah.


**Disclaimer: Nyahahaha! Minna-san belum tahu kan? KnB sekarang udah jadi milik Cha! *jleb* Loh, ini gunting darimana? *jleb* Kok ada lagi? *jleb* *muka horor* Huwaaaa... Gomenasai, Cha bohong... KnB masih milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei! **

* * *

**Fortune Cookie**

Midorima berjalan dengan kesal. Ia tidak menaiki mobilnya seperti biasa karena tiba-tiba saja mesin mobilnya rusak, dan saat ia berjalan kaki menuju stasiun seseorang menyiramkan air padanya. Belum lagi dompetnya yang dicopet dan kacamatanya retak karena terjatuh.

Oha Asa benar.

Seharusnya ia tidak keluar rumah hari ini karena Cancer keberuntungannya berada paling bawah. Apalagi ia tidak menemukan lucky itemnya hari ini, bunga matahari. Yang benar saja, mana mungkin ada bunga matahari di musim dingin seperti ini?

Midorima merapatkan jaketnya dan melirik jam tangannya. Karena disiram tadi, ia harus pulang kembali dan mengganti bajunya. Sekarang ia hanya punya waktu satu jam sebelum operasinya pagi ini.

_ "Yamete kudasai!" _

Midorima menatap sumber suara itu. Seorang gadis sedang dikelilingi beberapa laki-laki yang sekali dilihat saja orang bisa tahu kalau mereka adalah berandalan.

"Kami tidak minta macam-macam, nona. Kami hanya minta agar kau menemani kami bermain." Salah satu berandalan itu menjawab.

"Kumohon, tinggalkan aku! Aku harus segera berangkat ke sekolah!" Gadis itu menjawab dengan nada memohon.

Midorima mengamati gadis itu. Dilihat dari seragamnya, kemungkinan ia masih SMP. Wajah gadis itu memang manis, pantas saja berandalan itu tertarik padanya.

Tunggu dulu.

Manis?

Sejak kapan Midorima mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu?

Midorima menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali mengamati gadis itu. Rambutnya berwarna biru lembut, warna yang tidak umum untuk manusia biasa. Yah, ia memang memiliki rambut berwarna hijau, tapi dia kan bukan manusia. Dan lagi pada siang hari ia menyamarkan warna rambutnya menjadi hitam.

Midorima menimbang-nimbang sesaat, apakah ia akan menolong gadis itu atau tidak. Seperti sikap alami semua demon yang normal, mereka malas terlibat dengan urusan manusia. Lagipula ia hampir terlambat dan keberuntungan Cancer berada pada urutan terbawah hari ini.

Namun Midorima bukannya tidak punya perasaan. Ia sudah meyakinkan dirinya untuk pergi, tapi kakinya melangkah ke arah lain.

"Bisakah kalian pergi? Gadis ini jelas-jelas merasa terganggu dengan perilaku kalian." Midorima sudah berdiri di depan gadis itu.

"Oy..oy.. Oniisan. Kami hanya ingin bermain-main. Sebaiknya kau yang pergi sebelum kau terluka. Kita tak ingin seseorang terluka pagi-pagi begini, bukan?"

Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Seharusnya kalian yang pergi jika kalian tak ingin terluka." Dan Midorima melepaskan sedikit aura demonnya.

Manusia biasa memang tidak bisa melihatnya, namun paling tidak mereka bisa merasakannya. Gerombolan berandalan itu menatap Midorima dengan ragu, kemudian pada akhirnya mereka menjauh. Midorima menghela napas. Ia kembali melirik jamnya. Sekarang hanya tinggal 50 menit sebelum operasinya dimulai.

"Oha Asa benar, Cancer tidak beruntung hari ini." Gumam Midorima.

"Anda menonton Oha Asa?" tiba-tiba gadis yang berdiri dibelakangnya bertanya.

Midorima berbalik dan menatap gadis itu. "Maaf?" ulangnya.

Gadis itu kemudian membungkukkan badannya. "Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku." Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Sama-sama." Midorima menjawab pendek dan beranjak pergi, namun tiba-tiba gadis itu memegang tangannya.

"Ah, _chotto matte_." Gadis itu membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak Tupperware. "Maukah anda mengambil salah satu kue ini?" ia kemudian mengangsurkan kotaknya ke hadapan Midorima.

"Fortune cookies?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan senyum. "_Hai_. Anda tadi berkata bahwa Cancer berada pada urutan paling bawah hari ini, jadi mungkin anda ingin mencoba keberuntungan anda dengan fortune cookies ini. Anggap saja sebagai balas budi dariku."

Midorima ragu sesaat. Ia biasanya hanya percaya pada Oha Asa. Tidak pernah mencoba yang lain. Ia ingin menolaknya, tapi ia tak tega mengucapkannya pada gadis itu yang menatapnya dengan senyum tulus.

Akhirnya Midorima mengambil salah satu cookie itu dan memecahkannya. Ia mengambil kertas yang terdapat dalam cookie itu. Firasatnya mengatakan ia akan mendapatkan BAD LUCK tertulis disana.

"_Omedetou_!" gadis itu berkata dengan nada gembira. "Sepertinya keberuntungan anda hari ini akan berubah."

Midorima menatap kertas ditangannya.

Kertas itu bertuliskan SUPER GOOD LUCK.

"Bersemangatlah!" Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Keberuntungan anda hari ini akan membaik." Ia kemudian memasukkan kotak Tupperware nya kembali kedalam tas dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang lain.

"_Hontouni arigatou."_ Gadis itu sekali lagi berterima kasih kepadanya. Gadis itu kemudian meletakkan sesuatu di telapak tangannya. "Aku yakin anda akan beruntung hari ini. _Ganbatte ne_." Gadis itu lagi-lagi tersenyum sebelum berjalan menjauh.

Midorima masih berdiri terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum melihat apa yang diletakkan gadis itu ditangannya.

Sebuah origami.

Origami berbentuk bunga matahari.

##

Beberapa bulan kemudian..

"Sayang sekali Midorin, hari ini katanya keberuntungan Cancer berada paling bawah."

"Hmph, aku punya cara untuk menangkalnya."

Mereka hari itu sedang duduk di salah satu restoran Cina. Midorima, Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Momoi memutuskan untuk mengunjungi salah satu restoran yang menurut Murasakibara sangat bagus dan memiliki menu yang lezat.

"Hoo.. dengan apa kau akan menangkalnya, Midorin?"

Midorima memperbaiki kacamatanya sebelum memperlihatkan lucky itemnya hari ini, boneka koala.

"Kau yakin itu efektif, Mido-chin?" kali ini Murasakibara yang bertanya.

Midorima akan menjawab, tapi perhatiannya teralih pada toples kaca di meja mereka.

Toples itu berisi fortune cookies.

Midorima tersenyum kecil. Ia kemudian membuka tutup toples itu dan mengambil salah satu cookie dan memecahkannya.

"Ya, itu akan efektif." Midorima menjawab dengan yakin saat melihat kertas kecil di tangannya.

SUPER GOOD LUCK.

Tentu saja. Midorima yakin harinya akan beruntung.

##

* * *

**AN 1: Tenang saja, ini bukan cerita bersambung. Hanya oneshot tentang orang-orang disekitar Kuroko. Bagaimana mereka mengenal Kuroko atau bagaimana keseharian mereka bersama Kuroko. Boleh dibilang ini adalah bagian dari Moonlight Miracle, tapi bisa dibaca terpisah dari Moonlight Miracle.**

**AN 2: Yang pertama adalah Midorima. Kenapa? Karena dapat ide pertamanya memang Midorima. Berikutnya mungkin Aomine atau Akashi. **

**AN 3: ada request tentang tokoh berikutnya? Tentu saja selain Aomine dan Akashi karena Cha sudah menyelesaikan bagian mereka berdua, cuma belum bisa memutuskan yang mana akan di post lebih dahulu. **

**AN 4: please review minna… *puppy eyes ala Nigou* **


End file.
